The Bridge
by Suilie
Summary: Tammin, daughter of Tom Bombadil has been sent as a representative of the Old forest to Imladris for Elrond's council. Unbeknownst to her, she has a major role to play in the war of the one ring.


She could not help but wish that she were like the elves. Elegance and grace just seemed  
  
to radiate from their entire being, making all else seethe with envy. They were a supreme  
  
race, and seemed to be perfected in every way from their silken hair to their light, pale  
  
feet. She sighed and leaned back into the hard wall behind her and watched their dancing,  
  
and it seemed that their feet barely came into contact with the wooden floor.  
  
"One can only wonder what would cause such a sigh". A kind voice spoke from beside  
  
her and she turned to smile at the person who owned it.  
  
"Bilbo my friend, it had been a while has it not?"  
  
"It has Tammin, Fifty years if my calculations are correct" the elderly hobbit replied, and  
  
re-positioned his notebook in his lap. Tammin had always enjoyed Bilbo's company and  
  
especially loved to hear his wonderful poems and limericks.  
  
"What are you working on there Bilbo, if you do not mind me asking?" she spoke and  
  
motioned to his lap. Bilbo looked at his scribblings on his page and back at her, and  
  
seemed to sigh himself.  
  
"Just trying to come up with a new poem, though it isn't going to well I'm afraid"  
  
His eyebrows knit in frusteration and he turned back to his writings.  
  
"Never fear my friend, you are by far the best writer here and I am sure that what you are  
  
working on will be great" she reassured him and watched the fire roar in the centre of the  
  
room.  
  
"It can only help being in such a lavish place as Imladris" he told her, a smile forming on  
  
his face which made his grey eyes twinkle.  
  
"I could not agree more" she said dreamily, her eyes seemed to then glaze over. Bilbo  
  
knew why the place had such an effect upon her. She had only ventured out of the Old  
  
forest quite rarely, and never to a place of her mothers kin. Being the daughter of Tom  
  
Bombadil did have its setbacks, it kept her tied to her home of the Old forest helping her  
  
father rescue those in great need.  
  
"So how does the Old Forest fare these days?" he asked her, curious as to what had  
  
changed there over the past five decades. Tammin suddenly snapped out of reverie at his  
  
words and then gazed back at the hobbit and folded her arms.  
  
"To be awfully honest Bilbo, it fares well, but is quite dull!" she exclaimed. With this the  
  
hobbit smirked and amusement showed upon his features.  
  
"What ever do you mean?"  
  
"Well, lets just say when father brought your nephew and his three friends home it was  
  
the most exciting event I had had for quite some time!" with that she smiled. Bilbo  
  
chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"And of you're father?"  
  
"Oh, Father is as well as can be. With his constant merrymaking and dragging me  
  
through the forest to aid those in need, and forcing me to learn all of his dreadful songs.  
  
And let me tell you Bilbo! He is no composer!" she whined, her hands and features  
  
seemed animated as she spoke. Bilbo chuckled once more, but then spoke seriously for a  
  
moment.  
  
"But, surely you are jesting a tad aren't you lass?"  
  
"Yes" she sighed and then continued "Yes, I am jesting. I do often pretend that I detest  
  
father's silly songs and acts, but to be honest he lifts my spirits and heart!".  
  
Bilbo nodded in acknowledgement at her words, Tom did have the effect of lightening  
  
moods and putting an end to dampening spirits. They both stopped speaking for a  
  
moment and looked upon the elves that were dancing. The jolly music had halted and a  
  
sad, yet incredibly romantic song had begun. It filled the air around them, and seemed to  
  
touch each and every beings heart as a golden haired elf begun to sing. Tammin closed  
  
her eyes and let the music move its way throughout her entire self. Though all this was  
  
interrupted by the arrival of four young hobbits loudly plonking down to sit beside her.  
  
"How'yer doin?" Sam said casually to her, and this made her chuckle softly. No one had  
  
ever spoken so informally to her in all of her long life, and she found it to be quite  
  
amusing. "I am doing fine Sammo!" she whispered loudly, as to not disturb the elves  
  
around them who seemed to still be enthralled by the beauty of the music. All five  
  
hobbits giggled at the nickname she had created for Sam, since he detested it so. The sad  
  
song suddenly ended and a jolly tune soon followed, and elves seemed to gallop about, in  
  
the matter of horses, whilst always remaining graceful. Always Bloody graceful, Tammin  
  
thought bitterly.  
  
"What are you hobbits waiting for, a written invitation?" she asked them bluntly. They  
  
were obviously longing to dance, with their fingers and toes tapping in time to the music.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Frodo asked politely, though confusion was evident in his  
  
furrowed brow.  
  
Tammin sighed "Go on, the five of you go and dance already!" she said to them, as if it  
  
was the most stupidest question in the world. The four young hobbits broke into smiled  
  
and started to hop to their feet. "You must come Tammin!" Pippin practically cried and  
  
the four hobbits nodded in agreement. Tammin could not refuse such an offer, a thought  
  
not crossing her mind of the odd nature of a tall slender daughter of a first dancing with  
  
four hobbits half her size. She took Merry's open hand and stood, then turned to the still-  
  
seated Bilbo.  
  
"Bilbo, you must join us!" she pleaded, her blue eyes begging.  
  
Bilbo shook his head "Oh dear, I must say no. I have to finish my poem!"  
  
Tammin did not want to push the hobbit so she smiled, gave a nod and allowed Merry and Pippin to take each of her hands and lead her to the middle of the dancing floor.  
  
To Tammin's horror, the four hobbits seemed to do some sort of hopping chicken dance,  
  
in which they bend their arms and alternated between hopping from one foot to another.  
  
They all giggled amongst one another and grabbed each others hands and twirled gaily  
  
about each other. Tammin soon followed suit. She grabbed her dress and flapped her  
  
arms about and galloped about, laughing hysterically with the hobbits. She was unaware  
  
that most of the elves in the hall were watching her in amusement, the tall red-haired  
  
woman dancing strangely and in a not in a very feminine fashion at all. Some of the  
  
haughtier elves simply shook their heads, while the majority smirked. The five were soon  
  
accompanied by four noldorian male elves, who joined the circle and tried to mimic the  
  
movements of the hobbits. The four males were slender and had their hair styled in the  
  
same fashion, the top pulled back whilst the rest fell upon their broad shoulders. Tammin  
  
saw that the elves could not keep up with the hobbits, and was soon in hysterics at how  
  
terrible they were at such crazy dancing. Well, at least there's one thing they aren't  
  
superior at, hobbit dancing! Tammin thought. She alternated between locking arms with  
  
each elf and hobbit, and twirling about.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whilst dancing she noticed that the majority of those in the hall, where in fact dancing,  
  
laughing and getting quite tipsy drinking elvish wine. She was now puffing in exhaustion,  
  
and small beads of sweat were forming at her brow. She felt a slight pain in her abdomen  
  
and silently cursed herself for gulling down way too many goblets full of the elvish wine.  
  
She smiled to herself. If her father knew of how much she had drank this night, she  
  
would have received one hell of a scolding. She hoped with all her might that those who  
  
were in the hall tonight, those who knew her father would not tell him. She was always a worrier, though not in a vain self-absorbed way. Her greatest fear was to disgrace her  
  
parents, or do something to disappoint them. They held her in the highest esteem, and she  
  
them.  
  
  
  
  
  
She pushed her hair away from her glistening face and halted when the fast- paced song  
  
stopped. One of the elves she had been dancing with sidled up to her and leant in to  
  
whisper in her ear. Tammin tried to stay well composed, even though an incredibly  
  
beautiful male elf's perfect lips were almost tickling her earlobe.  
  
"You dance divinely, Milady" his hot breath sent tingles down her spine and she tried to  
  
refrain from giggling like a young lass being taught about the birds and the bees.  
  
  
  
  
  
She swallowed and softly gulped and hoped to elbereth that he did not notice. She turned  
  
her head to look at him, and could not help but be amazed by his beauty. Never had she  
  
seen an elf, besides her mother of course in all her long years before her father requested  
  
her to venture to Imladris. She had been bombarded with their presence since her arrival  
  
the previous day and they were more surreal, agile, beautiful, astounding than she had  
  
ever dreamed of. Unfourtunatly some she found to be rather arrogant, and so cold. Like a  
  
morning of pale spring still clinging to winters chill. This elf however, was perhaps the  
  
most fair she had ever come across in the past few days. His eyes were the bluest blue she  
  
had ever come across, his long dark hair looking incredibly soft and his body had the  
  
stealth of a cat, lean and tall. How could someone be so perfect?  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt she should respond to this seemingly flirtacious comment.  
  
"Why thank you Milord" she spoke softly and was taken back by the tone of her own  
  
voice, was that a seductive tone?  
  
The elf smirked, and Tammin felt heat rising to her cheeks. Not now! Oh Eru please not  
  
now. why can't I be for once, mature?  
  
She gazed over at the elvish orchestra, there was a line of people approaching them  
  
probably asking for requests, she gathered.  
  
The hobbits were teasing Sam, as usual about being a typical mother hen type.  
  
Smirking at the witty teasing she turned to the elf, as if to hint for an introduction.  
  
  
  
  
  
The elf took the hint and gave a little smile of his own.  
  
"Forgive me, Milady for I seem to have forgotten my manners"  
  
He then held stood proud and tall and placed his long pale hand gently on his heart as he  
  
introduced himself.  
  
" I am Adelen, Son of Galad" he then gave a little bow of his head, causing his glossy  
  
hair to sweep over his broad shoulders.  
  
Tammin gave a big toothy smile and slightly tilted her head.  
  
" I am Tammin of the Old Forest"  
  
Adelen's eyes grew wide with surprise. " You are Tom Bombadil's daughter?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
His hand flew out and he grasped her own. Slowly he leant down and brung her hand to  
  
his lips and kissed her lightly on the knuckles.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet such a noblewoman, and such a magnificent dancer" his eyes  
  
glittered with amusement and Tammin chuckled softly. They both then simply gazed at  
  
one another.  
  
"Are you two done flirting now?"  
  
They both quickly turned their heads to gaze at Pippin, both slightly embaressed by the  
  
quip.  
  
"Shut up Pip" she said through clenched teeth and was attacked by laughter from the  
  
hobbits and Adelen. Yes ha ha ha!, she thought sarcastically. It was ever so wonderful to  
  
be the butt of all the hobbit's jokes. 


End file.
